The Battle of Cauldron Hollow (Evil)/Story
Category:Lore Converation with Xilania Nevagon from The Battle of Cauldron Hollow You say, "Hail, Xilania Nevagon!" Xilania looks at you coldly and says, "If you seek to advance the cause of the Prince of Hate we may have something to speak about. If you are of the godless heathen sect please leave my presence at once or suffer my wrath!" "I wish to aid the cause.", you reply. "Listen closely, underling. You are about to be given a chance to aid the growth of Hate's influence throughout Norrath. Our time is at hand!" "What do you mean?" "The forces of Hate have long been in conflict with the followers of that wretched sow of Growth, Tunare. The fools who pander to her whim do not understand that the triumph of Innoruuk is inevitable!" "What does this have to do with me?" "Throughout our world's history, the Prince of Hate's followers have battled against the puppets of Tunare time and time again. Now, with the influence of our master rising once more, the link to these past conflicts has never been stronger." "What is my part in this?", you ask. The Seraph replies, "I need a hero of our modern age to slip through the fabric of time itself and take part in a crucial battle that will allow us to speak to our dark master directly once more. If you have the courage, you will be that hero." "How is such a thing possible?" Xilania leans forward and confides, "The influence of the gods transcends time itself. Such conflicts unleash planar forces so primal that they weaken the ephemeral veil that separates the present from the past. By focusing the essence of Hate, I can send your spirit through that veil to a crucial battle in the past." "Why don't you travel back in time yourself?" "As the Seraph of Hate, I am the only one powerful enough to focus the energies required to send a spirit to the past and bring it back again. I must remain here, which is why I need your assistance." "Where in the past would I be going?" "One of the great clashes between Hate and Growth took place in the Battle of Cauldron Hollow. It occurred at a crucial point during the War of Fay, in which our people sought to unify the sacred Scroll of H'dar." "What is the Scroll of H'dar?" "The scroll bears an ancient incantation that allows us to speak to our great master, Innoruuk. The parchment was torn in half long ago. One part was kept in a place of honor deep in Neriak, while the other was held captive by the cursed Koada'Dal in Felwithe." "How was the scroll to be unified?" "During the War of Fay, the mighty Teir'Dal Empire captured Felwithe and recovered the other half of the scroll. Prince Talvus Thex was dispatched to bring it to Neriak to be united with the other piece, but he was ambushed by the cowardly Kithicor Rangers at the port of Cauldron Hollow. The parchment was lost." "What is my part in this?" "With your considerable tactical knowledge, you will take part in this legendary fight. Your spirit will inhabit the body of Commander N'Farre, leader of the Dragoon of Gul'Thex. Strike down the Kithicor Rangers and recover the other half of the scroll." "What happens when I succeed?" "With both halves of the Scroll of H'dar united in Neriak, history will be rewritten. The Teir'Dal will commune with the Prince of Hate and lead an empire that conquers all of Norrath! Will you fulfill your role in history?" "I will recover the scroll for you." "Then be off! When you defeat the rangers and recover the scroll, your spirit will be brought forward to take your place in our new empire! Are you ready to travel back to the battle?" "I am ready. Send me to the past!"